gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2007/Jan-Jun/List/Featured Announcements
January *'January 01' - Celebrate 2007 with Double Gold! *'January 04' - We've revamped the Monthly Collectible payment system. *'January 05' - The winners of the Art Contest will be announced soon! *'January 08' - Changes to PM system and gold granting *'January 09' - We're proud to present the Holiday Art Contest winners! *'January 10' - New t-shirts in the GStore! *'January 10' - Three Collectibles? Your Input Needed. *'January 15' - The January Collectibles are here! *'January 18' - Gift giving is back! *'January 22' - New limited-edition t-shirt in the GStore! *'January 30' - New Front Page Design to be released *'January 30' - Salon update! *'January 30' - New Gwee plushie/keychain in the GStore! *'January 31' - Towns were down for about an hour. *'January 31' - Good news: The Housing Commission has been revamped! February *'February 07' - Valentine's Day Event... and 3 Collectibles! *'February 08' - The Gwee Flame T-shirt: Now available in men's sizes! *'February 14' - The Valentine's Day Event is here! *'February 15' - The February Monthly Collectibles are here! *'February 20' - New hats, hoodies and shirts in the GStore! *'February 23' - Thank You For Four Great Years *'February 28' - Coming in 2007 - Movie/anime items, quests, and events March *'March 01' - Huge new item update in the Gaia Shops! *'March 05' - The Gift System has been updated *'March 08' - New[Egyptian housing items are here! *'March 15' - The March Collectibles are here! *'March 16' - Happy St. Patrick's Day from Gaia Online! *'March 20' - Gaia Mobile Downloads: Get Gaia stuff for your mobile phone! *'March 27' - Big ol' GStore update! *'March 28' - Check out the completely overhauled Item Arranger! April *'April 03' - New Egyptian items in Gaia's shops! *'April 06' - Happy Easter from Gaia Online! *'April 13' - Breaking News: Gaia Approaching ONE BILLION POSTS! *'April 15' - The April 2007 Monthly Collectibles are here! *'April 18' - Gaia Convention Tour: new info on Anime Expo! *'April 23' - Gaia Cinemas: Watch movies in Gaia's new movie theaters! *'April 24' - Home phone payments are back. *'April 30' - Try on Monthly Collectibles in the Dressing Room and Museum! May *'May 01' - Gaia Paid Summer Internship Program *'May 03' - Some changes to the username system - spaces now allowed! *'May 07' - Check out the new Avatar Exporter & Sig Lab! *'May 08' - An important note about password security *'May 09' - Play our official Tsubasa quest and win a free item! *'May 10' - Coming soon: The May Collectibles! Coming now: HINTS! *'May 15' - The May 2007 Monthly Collectibles are here! *'May 17' - New stuff in the Gaia Cinemas: Shaolin Temple + 2 shorts! *'May 22' - Some changes to the site's navigation *'May 23' - Gaia Convention Tour: First Stop, Fanime! *'May 24' - A nice update to the journal system! June *'June 01' - New stuff in Gaia Cinemas: House on Haunted Hill, Fanime *'June 05' - Gaia on Webware 100 *'June 06' - Profile System Maintenance Today *'June 06' - Fixes and Changes to the Profile System *'June 07' - Salon Mega-Update + Spotlight Recommendations *'June 09' - 5th Annual Ball!~ *'June 14' - Contests! Shojo Beat's 'Beat Girl' Contest + Gaia Film Fest! *'June 15' - The June 2007 Monthly Collectibles are here! *'June 15' - Monthly Collectible Mishap *'June 16' - Important -- New Staff Coloring! *'June 18' - Hit the road with Gaia Cars, brought to you by Scion! *'June 19' - Gaia is winner of Webware 100 award! *'June 20' - Film Contest and Convention Tour Info *'June 21' - Custom Gaia Merchandise from QOOP! *'June 26' - Three new forums! *'June 28' - New stuff in Gaia Cinemas: Gulliver's Travels + Shorts! Category:Years/Split